My Handyman Crush
by Jme Potter
Summary: Vanellope developed a special feeling towards Felix but she doesn't know what it means and why she feels that. Encounter how Calhoun reacts and how they teach a 9-year-old girl about love.


**Hi guys! Sadly, you're not gonna read any Vanellope/Felix CRUSH relationship just yet... Maybe in the next chapter. Sorry! And btw, I don't ship Felix and Vanellope. Thank you and enjoy.**

The arcade just closed. Most of the game characters have been waiting for this day to arrive. Tomorrow is Sunday, which means the arcade will be closed the whole day, and it's been a busy week for the characters. More and more kids visit regularly since it's their sembreak and lots of them decided to spend each day playing in Litwak's arcade.

Wreck-it Ralph, together with the President of Sugar Rush, Vanellope, spend their rest time playing snowball fight and making snowmen at the top of Ice Cream mountain in Sugar Rush. It's just the two of them until a handyman named Fix-it Felix Jr. came to join in but the two got curious seeing Felix without his wife for like the first time.

"Where's Sarge?" The little racer immediately asked, expecting her 'sister-in-law' to be there, which would be fun since she's been enjoying the sergeant's company more than the handyman's. "Sorry Vanellope." Felix replied, patting the disappointed kid at the back. "Some of her soldiers took her to Tapper's for their own celebration of her upcoming birthday on the next two days. They said they rarely do that." The fixer sat down beside his bestfriend and start forming a huge snowball in between his legs. "Birthday? Well then, let's celebrate it!" Ralph suggested. "Celebrate? Where? When?" Asked Felix, his faces turning into a curious one. "IN THE CASTLE!" Vanellope shouted. "Since it is Sunday tomorrow, why don't we do it tomorrow afternoon? How about let's surprise her!" She noted as she lay down at the snow and move her arms and legs both sides and up and down, forming a snow angel. "That's a great idea Vanellope! But i'm not quite sure Tammy likes surprises." Felix replied scratching the back of his neck. "She'll love it brother." The wrecker added, putting his enormous hands at the shoulder of the handyman. Though Calhoun did have a strong aversion to parties and surprises in spite of her personality and interests.

The three waved each other a goodbye as they finished sending invitations, designing the castle and organizing the party. Felix and Ralph headed off towards their game, surprisingly meeting Calhoun on the way. "Hi honey." Calhoun greeted his husband and smiled at the wrecker as she pushed the bill of the fixer's hat into his eyes making him blush. "So how is Tapper's?" Felix asked as he put his hat back in place and started to head to their game. "Good yeah. The soldiers had a blast! So as I." She replied getting on the tram towards Fix-it Felix Jr.

The ride to their game didn't take long. Ralph patted his brother at the back as a sign of goodbye while Felix and Calhoun headed to their house that Felix build for the two of them.

"So Fix-it," Said Calhoun as she obviously is still thinking of a topic to converse. "Uh, how's your day honey?"

"Uh, it-it's great! Me, Vanellope and Ralph played snowball fight at the Ice Cream mountain in Sugar Rush and it's so fun! And it's really hilarious when we throw a chocolate ice cream to Ralph. He gets all boiling mad, but not for long." Felix chuckled at the memory, really finding it amusing. Just then, he found Calhoun patting the space beside her in the couch as a signal for him to sit with her. The sergeant started kissing all over her husband's face upon his arrival. "T-Tammy," Felix laughed nervously. "What'er you doin' honeybunch?" Felix giggled as Calhoun keeps on kissing him. And a short kiss on his lips finished it. "I just missed my little handyman." The fixer's honeyglows flushed brighter by this. "Tammy," He kissed her back and started another conversation. "Vanellope's gonna throw a party tomorrow for some casualties and she said we're on the VIP list so I guess we really should come."

"A party?" Calhoun repeated. "Better not be for my birthday."

"Your birthday?" Felix gulped at the unexpected reply. "Nah! Just for some, uh-celebration! Maybe one of the Sugar Rush racer's birthday or anything." He thought, smiling nervously.

"Sure honey," Felix was stunned by her wife's approval. "We'll go there." The commando smiled as she kiss her husband's forehead and started getting up.

"One more thing honeybunch." Calhoun returned her attention to the handyman. "What?"

"She said formal attire is required. Strictly." He stood up and jump off the couch landing beside her wife and taking her hand. "Well, I think I can give that cavity a chance."

They started going upstairs to get ready for bed.


End file.
